World Snow Day
by JOKERgirl98
Summary: Italy stares idly out the conference room window. He can't focus on the meeting if he knows this is the end of the world... But Germany is there so he shouldn't be afraid...right? What if he can't die happy? * Human names used and (several) other countries are mentioned. Rated T because of... well it's a surprise! ;)


World Snow Day

Feliciano the personification of Italy sat staring idly out one of the conference room's huge windows. He couldn't focus today since it was supposed to be the end of the world. Feliciano didn't fear death; not anymore, if he had Ludwig (Germany) he knew everything would be okay. But still he wished he was anywhere else but there sitting in an uncomfortable chair at some boring meeting about the economy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the world's economy wasn't improving as fast as they had expected. His thoughts swirled around in his head as he continued staring out the window. These thoughts halted for a moment as he noticed white specs falling from the sky. The specs fell one by one from the sky, then suddenly as if the specs knew they had been seen they fell more rapidly trying to hide from the Italian's awed gazed. Feliciano had seen snow before, but he had never been so excited to see snow during a meeting. The wind beat the windows and the sides of the building mercilessly. It howled, echoing through out the loud conference room. Stopping everyone's arguing and off topic chatter. Ludwig looked up from his papers for once to observe the weather outside. He called for a break to look out the windows. Other countries followed him to the windows staring and listening to the winter weather rip away at the building. Feliciano upon joining Ludwig at the windows exclaimed,

"Veeee~~ It's snowing Doitsu! Can we be let out early to play in the snow?" The Italian asked his German friend tugging eagerly on his sleeve. It was no secret that the German had a soft spot for this Italian and wouldn't say no to his boyish charm and childish demeanor. So, of course, he gave in.

"Alright, this meeting is cancelled due to the weather conditions," Ludwig announced keeping his deadly serious composure. Feliciano filled with joy and happiness grabbed Ludwig's arm and hugged it lovingly. Ludwig in turn blushed and to grab his briefcase, gently pushing Feliciano off.

After everyone had gathered their things several countries attempted to go home, but all the flights in the area leaving Germany were delayed or cancelled. The parking lot had already became iced over and blanketed in the white crystals still falling rapidly from the sky. The snow wasn't very deep at this time but someone's iPhone predicted that there would be several inches of the white fluff. So most stayed in the conferance building waiting for the weather to stabilize. Feliciano was too worried about the already darkening sky to wait until the wind died down to go outside in the snow. He quietly grabbed his coat,hat,and gloves and tried to slip out the front doors. Suddenly he stopped as a strong hand gripped his stopped frozen.

"Where do you think you're going?" A stern voice asked him.

"Um, to play in the snow...ve~," he turned to see Ludwig standing there.

"Not now, the wind is blowing too hard and the snow will sting your face."

"But I can't wait... The world might end...I want to be in the snow when this happens...," Feliciano replied quietly.

"Italy, is that why you didn't want to go to the meeting today?"

"Ve..." Ludwig put his hand to the side of Feliciano's head stroking his cheek lovingly to comfort him.

"You shouldn't believe everything you see on tv. If the world was suppose to end we would feel it. Like that sickness countries get before they disappear,"

"Germany...Please, just let me play in the snow. I want to be happy when this happens...It's already getting dark but it's only 4:30..." he pleaded his voice cracking and his eyes on the verge of tears. Ludwig stared at him for a while before once again giving in.

"If that's what you want,"

Soon both of them went out into the snowy night. The wind had died down to a blissful breeeze. At first the pair walked in silence until Feliciano started a snowball fight. Ludwig of course threw lightly not wanting to hurt the delicate country. They contiued to battle in the orange glow of the parking lot lights until Feliciano became exhaustedand flopped down on the ground beside the German.

"Hey Ludwig, if this was our last day on earth what would you want to do?" Feliciano asked out of breath. Ludwig thought hard. He probably would've wanted to spend time with Feliciano like this, playing in the snow. He probably would've let his true feelings for the Italian show. Tell him how much he needed his smile and happy childish aura. If this was the end Ludwig would've said he loved him. But this wasn't the end...Or was it? No one could know for sure, and he wouldn't be able to die until he told him. What better time than the present?

"I...I would do something so I knew I didn't waste time being alive as a country. Even though we make history just by being alive I as a person would want something to show for my time on earth, or at least improved someone's life even if the earth and everyone was destroyed with me,"

"Silly Germany, you already have! You made my life better! Even when you scolded me or made me train hard it was so I wouldn't get beat up all the time. You made me less afraid of what I couldn't expect. I used to not want anyone to leave me alone because I thought they would leave me forever and never come back like someone I used to know. He was the first person to love me. He went off to fight and never returned...but since you found me in that tomato crate...," Feliciano admitted a little embarrassed, "I haven't feared what would happen tomorrow,"

"Then why do you fear the end of the world?"

"Because, I thought I wouldn't be able to die happy...But now that I think about it, it was silly to fear that when I still have you," he said smiling at Ludwig. This made the German blush crimson. He didn't know that his life was so important to him. He wanted to show Feliciano that he felt just as strongly for him. He sat on the ground next to the Italian laying in the snow. He stared at Feliciano who was trying to catch a snow flake on his tongue. The orange lights in the parking lot casted just the right amount of light on Feliciano's face. The few stars that could be seen in the sky above as the snow fell gently down on the pair completed the scene. Ludwig place his hand next to Feliciano's head in the snow and leaned over the Italian blushing.

"Doitsu?" Feliciano asked curiously. Ludwig answered by placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. The he pulled away waiting for his reaction. Feliciano sat up blushing deeply staring at him.

"I thought you were gonna kiss me on the lips," Feliciano pouted playfully still blushing madly. Ludwig stared at him in shock and then smiled. Feliciano laid back down waiting. Germany leaned over him once more, this time lacing his fingers through Feliciano's own kissing the Italian on the lips, but more passionately than Feliciano had expected. When they pulled apart to breathe Feliciano looked up at Ludwig smiling his usual boyish smile.

"Ti amo," Feliciano said catching his breath.

"ich liebe dich," Ludwig replied laying next to him in the snow. They kept their fingers laced as they laid in the snow watching more flakes fall.

It wasn't long until other countries wondered where they had been and started looking for them. The Allied forces, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Kiku, and Matthew soon found the pair laying in the snow after searching for almost half an hour. The Prussian country laughed hysterically saying he knew Ludwig had the 'hots' for Feliciano. Ludwig promptly nailed him in the face with snow. Soon another snowball fight had started with all the countries throwing snowballs in every direction. An hour later they stopped because the Italian brothers had gotten hit in the face and were about to cuss someone out (Lovino) or cry (Feliciano). Once they were all inside they settled down to have coffee,hot tea, or cocoa watching the news on one of the break room's tv's. Ludwig and Feliciano snuggled up on one of the couches staring out the window at the snow trying to warm up. The snow was still falling and the wind had started to pick up again. Feliciano was happy to be wrapped up in a blanket with Ludwig drinking cocoa. He was glad he could spend the last day on earth with all his friends and family, it was like Christmas had come early! He was so overjoyed he started to sing quietly to himself.

"Draw a circle that's the Earth,Draw a circle that's the Earth,Draw a circle that's the Earth, I am Hetalia! Draw a circle that's the Earth, Looking closely that's the Earth, could it be that's the Earth? I am Hetalia!~ Ah~ The wonderful world can be seen with the stroke of a paintbrush. Now, let's toast with our boots! Hetalia~~~!"

"What are you singing?" Ludwig asked.

"A song for the world because I'm so happy to be here with everyone. I wish it could always be this way," Feliciano beamed at Ludwig. Ludwig smiled placing another kiss on his head.

"I don't know, I think it would get annoying with everyone around like this all the time, but at least no one is arguing over anything big,"

"Veee~~~," he said in agreement. He rested his head sleepily on Ludwig's shoulder watching the snowflakes dance outside the window, soon he fell into a deep sleep. He didn't fear what might happen after he closed his eyes. All his friends were there and Ludwig loved him. If they were to die right then they would all have a happy memory to reflect on. The way Feli saw it, all was right with the world, whether there was a tomorrow or not.

~END~

**FINALLY Uploaded! (We all survived the end of the world btw!) Lately I've written many story ideas but haven't finished them since I would ruin the plot to the whole story and all that...But! I've gotten this one done ( a day late) and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for not uploading D: But life's hectic sometimes. Anyways I think my writing skills have improved by at least 4% so please review and tell me what you think I could do to get over this writer's block slump! (If that wouldn't bother you, of course...) Bye~ :) **


End file.
